Study
by Rubiie
Summary: Chronicling various points in Jim's and Bones relationship and the ups and downs they have. All from the very beginning where Uhura kicked Jim out of her room after he attempted to "study" to the bitter end. Bones/Kirk potentially Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

Leonard "Bones" McCoy looked up from his text book, Jim had come back early, looking extremely disgruntled.

"You're in early," Bones said, lazily flipping a page, not actually reading it.

"Yeah, you'll never guess what," Jim said, crossing to his side of the dorm and taking off his red cadet shirt.

"What," Bones replied, trying hard not to stare at Jim while he stripped. Jim threw his uniform in a corner, crossing back to his bed wearing his undershirt and boxers. Bones coughed, pretending not to be interested.

"Well, I was going to study," Jim began; Bones snorted and shook his head. "No, really Bones," the blonde rolled his eyes, "I was going down to the computers, and I met up with Gaila."

"And lemme guess you went back to hers?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Jim, she's an Orion woman. And you're James Tiberius Kirk. Put you two together in a room and you're bound to do _something_. It'd be…well….it'd just be weird if you didn't." Bones closed his book and stashed it under his bed and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Jim sighed, "Yeah ok, we _did_. And she said "I think I love you" like, how weird is that?" Bones grunted in agreement. "Hey, hey Bones, listen to me." Jim said, grabbing the pillow off his bed and whacking Bones in the face with it. "I'm having a crisis. Anyway, she told me she loves me and I, well, I just panicked. I told her I thought that was weird-"

"Typical Jim!"

"Stop interrupting! Before we could talk about it that girl who I met back in the bar and Pike convinced me to join Star fleet?" Jim asked Bones.

"How could I forget? You always remind me about that."

"Well, that girl was there, she's Gaila's roommate, that Uhura. She walked in and Gaila made me hide under the bed. She found me and kicked me out. Uhura still won't tell me her first name." Jim laid back on his own bed, one arm behind his head, his shirt rising slightly so Bones could see his happy trail, he swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was.

"Didn't even get to sleep with her." Jim muttered.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll get other chances. How can she resist a man like you?"

"With Uhura as her roommate? No way."

Bones sat up and walked to the bathroom with a glass in his hand from his night stand, "You could always bring her back here."

"Yeah, because you're not a hermit or anything Bones. You're always in here."

"I am not," Bones replied, turning on the bathroom faucet.

"You are and you know it. When was the last time you got out and got laid?"

"Hm, the last time I had sex was the last time my wife and I were happy Which was quiet a few years ago thinking back on it." Bones said walking back into the room, holding a glass of water and sitting back down onto his bed.

Jim looked at him, astonished, "That long McCoy? How do you deal with it?"

Bones shrugged and took a sip of water, "I have more important things to think about than sex, Jim."

"Like what," Jim said, sitting up, one hand on his knee, his legs spread slightly.

"Like my job, I'm a doctor dammit." Bones said, taking a sip of his water. His hand was shaking slightly.

Jim shook his head, "So what? You're gonna wake up one day and you'll be a doctor, that's great. But you'll be by yourself Bones. Don't you wanna wake up with someone next to you in the morning? Someone you can tell your deepest darkest secrets too?"

"I…I think I already have." Bones said quietly. Putting his glass on his night stand, he leaned in ever so slightly to Jim. The younger man looked slightly confused, but he didn't move away. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it," Bones whispered. Jim continued to stare at him; Bones felt his heart rate increase dramatically. "Shit," Bones thought. Why did he say that? Jim wasn't…he had a reputation for being a womanizer, women wanted him and men wanted to be him. Shit. He was going to lose one of his few friends in the fleet. God dammit why did he have to be so stupid?

Jim inhaled slightly after what seemed an eternity. Instead of doing what Bones expected him to do (i.e. run for the hills) he closed the gap between them, pressing lightly onto Bones lips. Jim broke the kiss and stared at Bones.

"Jim, I uh, didn't expect that from you." Bones rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

"No one ever does, it's the twenty-third century people should be allowed to do who they want." Jim said blatantly.

Bones smiled to himself, "It's uh, just that you're with a lot of women Jim."

"If you didn't walk around the dorm with those doctor scrubs on I wouldn't have to." Jim said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?"

"Bones, I want _you._ I just never knew how to phrase it. You broke up with your wife, and you never showed any interest in women, so I tried to get that other doctor to see-"

"That was you?" Bones asked, slightly mad at his friend.

"I didn't know Bone! But it didn't work so I thought you must have been…so that's why I'm always with women, I thought it'd help me forget about you but so far it hasn't."

"You think my scrubs are cute?" Bones asked, slightly embarrassed yet elated at the same time.

"Uh huh. Plus you leave the bathroom door cracked _just _enough so I can see you. You think I'm asleep but I can see you Mr Leonard McCoy." Jim moved from his bed to Bones. He put his hand on Bones waist. "And let me tell you it is very hard to get back to sleep with you walking around naked." Jim kissed him, this time more forcefully, slipping his tongue in ever so slightly into Bones mouth.

Bones broke the kiss this time, looking directly into Jim's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this Jim. This may make things awkward between us."

"Things are already awkward," Jim replied, his hand trailing to Bones' ass and grabbing it causing Bones to arch his back. "Between me and Uhura and certainly between me and Gaila. I got the kobayashi maru in the morning and I gotta study but here I am. I don't want any more one timer, Bones. I want a normal, monogamous relationship. I wanna make you happy man. You deserve to be happy" Jim said, smiling at Bones.

"Study my ass." Bones replied, flipping Jim down onto the bed and pinning him there. Bones straddled the cadet, peeling off his own shirt before taking off Jims. He took a second to admire Jim before kissing him roughly on the lips before moving to Jim's neck. Jim gasped aloud and ran his nails down Bones' back.

"You like that?" Bones said his breath tickling Jim's neck.

"I love it." Jim replied. Bones sniggered and kissed Jim again. It wasn't soft and it wasn't romantic, it was needy. Jim's stubble was scratchy and rough but it only served to excite Bones further. Bones ran his hand down Jim's stomach, stopping shortly before the waistband of Jim's boxers and instead moved his hand beneath Jim and squeezed his ass hard. Jim responded in kind, sliding his hand into Bones trousers and palming his erection through the thin fabric of Bones' underwear.

"Jesus Christ Jim." Bones breathed, resting his head on Jim's shoulder. Bones fumbled with his trousers before throwing them somewhere in the room.

"Boxers off too," Jim said, removing his own before moving so that he was on top of Bones. He smiled wickedly at Bones before proceeding to take off his boxers slowly. Jim ran a finger lightly up Bones' erection, eliciting a moan before promptly licking Bones member. Teasing the older man, Jim repeats this process, enjoying the clear annoyance on his face.

"You could put those pretty lips of yours to some use Jim," Bones said through gritted teeth.

"And ruin all the fun?" Jim said playfully, "I'm sorry you'll have to tell me what you want exactly."

Bones sighed, "Bite me Jim."

"With pleasure," Jim replied nipping at Bones' hip bone before wrapping his lips around Bones' erection and sucking hard, he ran his tongue over the head and Bones shuddered underneath him.

"Jim," Bones said breathless. Jim hummed in response, Bones' cock still in his mouth. "Jim, stop. Jim I want you."

"What did you say," Jim said innocently.

"I want you."

"You want me to what?"

"Fuck me."

Jim could hardly disguise his smile at that. The sight of McCoy laid there, lustful and wanton and excited _for him _made Him realise how painful his erection was. Pulling open the drawer in his night stand, Jim grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked one of his fingers with the substance. Bones let out an impressive sigh.

"You always keep that stuff around?" Bones asked.

"Never know Bones, some woman like it, gotta stay prepared." Jim replied. He pushed Bones thighs open to reveal the sweet spot Jim was looking for. "This is gonna hurt," Jim warned Bones. He grunted in response. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jim pushed a finger into Bones. The doctor had his hand on Jim's shoulder and dug his nails into Jim.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jim asked him. Bones shook his head. Jim began to move his finger in and out of Bones before inserting another finger in, crooking his fingers slightly and brushing over Bones' prostrate. Bones shuddered and let out a contented sigh. Jim smiled and planted a tender kiss on Bones lips, "Are you ready?" Jim asked him, Bones nodded. Jim slid his fingers out gently and gave Bones a second before pushing himself in.

Bones gripped Jim's shoulder tightly and gasped aloud. "I'll stop if you-"Jim began. "No," Bones cut him off, "I want you." Bones glared at him. Jim nodded and pushed himself in further.

"Fuck you are so tight," Jim panted; he closed his eyes and heard Bones snigger. Jim looked at him and dragged himself out of his roommate before plunging back in, prompting Bones to gasp and grab Jim's ass roughly.

"You did that on purpose," Bones growled.

"Maybe I did," Jim said thrusting slower this time into Bones, "But you love it."

Jim reached down and wrapped his hand around Bones dick and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, Bones moaned loudly and grinded his hips against Jims. Jim stopped for a moment to fondle Bones' balls; he looked into the older man's eyes and a shudder went through him. He was afraid that this would be awkward, having sex with his best friend, but it felt right and a lot more satisfying than sex with just some random woman at a bar or at Star fleet. That was just fucking, meaningless fucking, but this was actual love making. Jim thought that there was no distinction between the two, but there was and he was excited, more turned on by this than anything else. Jim looked into Bones eyes and smiled, kissing him passionately. He was getting close now, he could feel it. He quickened his pace and Bones let out another moan.

Jim let out a small groan and felt himself come. He rested his head again on Bones shoulder and felt Bones hand grip his hair lightly. Panting Jim moved his hand back down to Bones own erection and stroked him roughly, it wasn't long until Bones came himself, exploding over Jims' hand. Bones looked embarrassed and covered his face and laughed, but Jim only licked it off his hand, looking at Bones seductively teasing him before kissing Bones again.

Bones pulled away and laughed "Gross man! You have me on your lips and you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah," Jim said, nuzzling Bones chest, "I do."

Bones kissed the top of Jim's head and stroked his hair.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you."

"Anytime man," Jim said, smiling and looking up at the ceiling, "Actually I was hoping in the next half hour or so?" Bones laughed and smacked Jim on the ass.

"What are you going to say to Gaila in the morning?"

"Uh, sorry but it turns out I have a boyfriend, plus your roommate is a bit of a bitch?"

Bones sat up, forcing Jim to do so as well. "Wait, I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Well, I don't see any other hot doctors around here, do you?"

"I think we're going a little fast here Jim." Bones said, looking very serious. Jim's face fell. "And I like it," Bones tackled Jim, kissing him all over.

* * *

Right! So this is my first smut so please be nice!

I do realize that Bones last name is McCoy and that people tend to use that in fanfiction, but I think that Bones is a cute nickname, until having to write it fifty thousand times in this!

Rate and review please? And any constructive criticism will be much obliged!


	2. Chapter 2

I asked for help from my friends to write my fanfic, this is what they wrote:

They had sex

Anal

As well as oral

It was good

They fucked all lightyear long…

Right guys so this is really awkward my friend keeps reading this out loud and I'm just really embarrassed by this whole thing cause there's loads of people in the library. She keeps doing this really weird voice and turning everything into an innuendo and Diablo Kades keeps reading stuff in a French accent.

* are for Diablo Kades input. Yes you read that right. I am so sorry.

* * *

Bones smiled to himself remembering the first time he and Jim had slept together. Obviously it hadn't been the best sex ever but given time and practice- _a lot _of practice Bones knew everything that made Jim tick. Where he liked to be kissed the best to getting Jim out of bed in the morning to how he best liked his coffee. Bones knew Jim's daily routine inside and out.

Currently Jim was still asleep; he'd probably wake up in the next 15 minutes or so, circadian rhythm and all that. He would wake up, looking distinctively ruffled and adorable and groggy, stretching then groaning from the effort. Jim would then roll over and kiss Bones hair before stroking it gently, whispering good morning. Most mornings it would progress into a tangle of limbs and kisses followed by a shower and then breakfast (pancakes for Jim or copious amounts of toast and black coffee). Occasionally they would have a slow morning. *They were his favourite, the days when they could laze around in bed for most of the morning, no need to rush for days of cadet training or in his case, patient rounds, *since the Enterprise was stuck having repairs done after nearly being sucked into a black hole they had been granted shore leave.

Today was one of those lazy days and sure enough Jim sighed and stretched before rolling over, his arm draping over Bones' middle.

"Morning." Jim said, still half asleep.

"Morning." Bones replied.

There was a few minutes of comfortable silence between them before Jim said, "We have the whole morning to ourselves."

"What do you want to do?"

Jim nuzzled Bones neck affectionately, trailing kisses up and down his neck and jaw line. Bones sighed softly before turning over so that Jim was lying on top of him. He reached up placing one hand on the back of Jim's neck, bringing his face closer to him and biting Jim's bottom lip softly. Bones loved it when Jim was tender, which albeit wasn't very often, Jim's kisses were filled with lust and passion whereas Bones tended to be softer and slower. Jim broke the kiss, gasping for air and staring into Bones' eyes.

"God you're sexy," Jim breathed.

"I know."

They dove back into the kiss neither of them wanting to relinquish dominance for the other. Jim nipped at Bones' tongue with his teeth before settling back into the rhythm of the kiss. It felt stifling in the room even if they weren't making out in bed. Bones flipped Jim over roughly, sitting astride him. He smiled and Jim smiled back before gripping Bones' ass tightly. Bones peeled his shirt off slowly, teasing Jim, making him wait before taking off his pyjama bottoms too. Underneath Bones he could feel Jim shrugging his own pyjamas down, Bones could feel Jim's erection against his leg, he loved having that effect on Jim. Today he wanted to tease Jim, especially after last night's escapades, Bones wanted Jim to beg him, let Jim be the submissive one for once.

"Tell me what you want," Bones said, grinding his hips against Jim. Jim groaned loudly, his hands gripping Bones hips. Bones continued grinding his hips, making Jim moan even louder.

*"I want you to fuck me Bones, fuck me hard." A shudder ran down Bones spine at the desperation filling Jim's voice. God the things that man's voice could do to him. He was painfully hard, he could feel himself getting close already.* He needed Jim and he needed him soon.

"Jim," Bones gasped.

*Jim glanced up a coy smile on his face.

"What are you waiting for captain? I doubt I'm gonna get any harder…" Bones groaned again and pulled Jim as close as he could, capturing his lips in a searing kiss*. He gasped aloud again; Jim was getting progressively rougher, biting Bones bottom lip. Jim wrapped his hand around Bones and pumped roughly, running his thumb over the head and fondling Bones' balls with the other hand.

Bones head rolled back and he groaned softly. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could because Jim was always demanding when it came to his own pleasure. He wasn't selfish, but Jim knew what he wants and if he didn't get it then he'd be in a mood for the rest of the day. Jim tightened his grip, twisting slightly as he stroked Bones and stared directly into Bones eyes and kissed Bones' neck, breathing against it as he stroked him. Bones came quickly over Jim's hand, panting slightly.

"I love you," Bones said, breathless.

"I love you too." Jim replied. "Now it's your turn."

Bones pulled a face but changed his position so that he was no longer on Jim's hips. Bones trailed kisses down Jim's upper chest and stomach, feeling the heat off of his lover before stopping just before Jim's erection. He licked his lips, keeping eye contact with Jim, making him want it all the more; Bones licked him tentatively, going excruciatingly slowly. Jim grabbed a fistful of Bones hair.

"Stop messing around Bones," Jim warned him.

"I'm not." Bones said, smiling at Jim. He licked Jim again, dragging his teeth lightly up his length as well, making Jim shudder under him. Bones relaxed his throat taking all of Jim into his mouth then taking him completely out of his mouth before repeating the process over and over. Bones, feeling cheeky stopped, sitting up slightly and pushing Jim's pyjama trousers down more and pushing his legs apart. Jim looked at him in confusion before rimming him, applying pressure with his tongue, Jim gasped again, murmuring something incomprehensible but it was nice all the same. Bones dragged his tongue across Jim's entrance once more before putting Jim's penis back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, he loved being the only one who could do this to Jim, turning him into an absolute wreck before he would allow Jim to finish.

"Please Bones don't stop." Jim murmured, stroking Bones' cheek softly. Bones responded by cradling Jim's balls again, lightly brushing his finger over Jim's asshole before Jim came quickly and hard. Jim dropped his head back onto his pillow, smiling up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. Bones licked Jim clean, nipping here and there before straddling Jim's hips again. He place his hands either side of Jim's pillow, leaning down close to Jim's face.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Bones asked him.

"Aw, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Jim replied, tapping Bones lightly on the hip. Bones swung his leg off of Jim, reclining back on the bed, his face turned to Jim. Jim rolled onto his side, tracing Bones' lips lazily before kissing him softly. They broke apart and Jim smiled again. The sunlight seeping in from the curtain, casting light patches across the room and illuminating Jim's face nicely.

"How'd I ever get so lucky?" Jim asked, his blue eyes practically burning into Bones.

"I don't know." Bones replied. "You managed to get the best looking doctor around." Jim laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.

"You're amazing," Jim whispered. "And sexy." He added kissing Bones in between each sentence. "And gorgeous. And smart. And a great cook. And kind. And funny."

"Oh stop. You don't have to tell me those things I already know them! Although it is nice to hear that you do appreciate me once in a while."

"I always appreciate you!" Jim said, looking rather offended.

"Then why don't you make breakfast today? I _always _make breakfast."

"Fine." Jim got up abruptly from the bed, pulling the duvet off as well. "I will."

"Oh God no Jim, I was only joking." Bones called after him but Jim was already walking to the kitchen. "I mean it Jim! You're a terrible cook!"

* * *

So originally the fic was meant to be a oneshot but then it turned into a sequel but I didn't want to have to rewrite the whole of Star trek 2009 out so instead they're going to be a collection of smutty fics for everyone set in random points of Bones and Jim's relationship.

Also I've been requested to write a 3 way Spock/Bones/Kirk so we shall see! Would you guys read it if I did write it?


	3. Chapter 3

Jim gasped, sitting up in a strange bed and breathed in and out heavily. The room was strange, everything was white and cold and there were medical instruments in the corner of the room. One of the windows had been opened and the blinds pulled letting in the sea breeze from the coast.

"Relax," a familiar voice said. "You were hardly dead."

"Bones?" Jim asked. It was Bones in white medical scrubs, the star fleet badge pinned to his collar. Bones looked tired but he smiled. His hair was longer than it usually was and he had the slightest hint of stubble. "How long was I out for?"

"Uh, only a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

Bones nodded, pressing something on his PADD and looking down at it before grumbling to himself. "Do you feel any psychotic rampant rages? Want to murder loads of people?"

"No more than usual Bones." Jim laughed.

Bones put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I'm glad Jim. I was really worried about you. We all were."

Jim nuzzled Bones hand with his cheek, kissing it before pulling Bones gently into a kiss. Jim could tell that Bones was being cautious with him, normally he would be more aggressive, but it was soft and sweet and Jim enjoyed it all the same. Bones pulled away, looking into Jim's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need to rest." Bones instructed him, Jim sniggered.

"You know me Bones. I never rest."

* * *

Several days later Jim was out of hospital and walking into Star Fleet headquarters for Khan's hearing. He walked quickly trying to dodge all the cadets, particularly the ones who were trying to congratulate him; he didn't need to have to relive the tale twenty times over before his second cup of coffee in the morning. Jim walked to the elevators and pressed the shut doors button but not before Spock had managed to get into the elevator too.

"Jim." The Vulcan said curtly.

"Spock." This was their normal routine. It was always short and to the point before they actually became comfortable around one another.

"I am glad that you are alive," Spock said after a moment or two of silence.

"Me too." Jim replied. Spock's mouth twitched in an attempt at smiling. "I mean, look at me Spock, I'm gorgeous!"

"Doctor McCoy is much happier now that you are back on your feet I think."

"Yeah." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the morning antics he and Bones had shared. Jim turned his head to smile at Spock, who was staring at the floor. "What's wrong Spock?" The elevator doors slid open onto their floor. Spock exited it first, waiting for Jim. They began walking down the empty corridor; Spock with his hands behind his back walking quickly, Jim was nearly jogging to keep up.

"Spock," Jim placed a hand on Spock's shoulder and turned him to face him. "I know you Spock, something's bothering you. Oh no, it's not you and Uhura. You're not fighting again?"

Spock took a breath in. "We have admitted that we are incompatible together." Jim groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Spock, what happened?" Jim asked him. Damn it, he needed the two of them on his ship and if they couldn't get their differences sorted out then he was going to have to get some new crew members.

"I believe that I have found someone else who would be a better mate."

Jim looked up at him. "Who is it? Is it a Vulcan?"

"No."

"Do I know them?"

"Very well captain."

"You're not going to tell me are you Spock?" Jim said coyly.

Spock looked away for a second, swallowing hard. "The person I believe would be better for me is you captain."

Everything seemed to stop for a second. Jim tried to process this information but he just stood there looking at Spock. "B-but I have Bones. You know that. Everyone knows that."

"I know these feelings are illogical but I think that after weighing up the pros and cons that we would make a better pair than you and Dr McCoy. I am better intellectually and physically I am stronger –"

"Are you asking me to break up with my boyfriend?!" Jim hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

"In a simplified way yes. I don't expect you to-"

"I'm not!"

"But I felt that I had to alert you of my feelings captain." Spock said, taking a step closer to Jim. "And I would like to resign from my post as first officer on Enterprise. I believe that these feelings will only become worse if we are kept together on the same ship – it will be…unbeneficial for the whole crew."

Jim rolled his eyes and dragged Spock into a corner in the hallway so that no one could see them. Jim pushed Spock up against the wall, their bodies close. "I will not accept your resignation Spock! You are my friend and a damn good science officer!" They stared at each other for several moments before Spock leaned into Jim and kissed him tentatively. Instantly Jim pulled away but didn't let go off his grip on Spock's shirt.

"I can't do this." Jim whispered.

"Yes you can. Humans are not meant to be monogamous creatures." Spock replied, wrapping his arms around Jim, kissing him on the neck and along the jawbone. Jim tilted his head down, causing Spock to stop kissing his neck. Jim cupped Spock's face, giving him a light peck on the lips before kissing him passionately, his hand pulling on Spock's hair and Spock's hands running all over Jim's body. Jim pushed him away again, looking around the corner, he could hear footsteps. Readjusting his uniform, Jim stepped out from behind the corner first, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Spock followed a few seconds afterwards, his face betraying nothing of what had just happened.

Jim turned to him. "We will never speak of this."

"Affirmative, _captain_." Spock said, making it sound like an insult.

"Spock, I don't mean it that way, just doesn't tell anyone."

"Are we continuing with this?" Spock asked, half hopeful.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

* * *

"You ok?" Bones said, kissing Jim on the cheek, sliding a plate of food in front of his lover. They were back at Jim's apartment now, several hours after the hearing. Khan would be re-cryogenically frozen for the time being, locked away with the rest of his family until such time as it would be seen fit to release them.

"I'm fine. Just a little…"

"Nerve wracked." Bones finished for him.

"Yeah. Look Bones, you and Spock. Have you guys been arguing recently or something?"

"No more than we usually do. I guess he was just anxious too, none of us knew if you were going to make it or not." Bones sat down on the opposite side of the table, holding Jim's hand. "He's a good friend to you Jim."

"Yeah I know." Jim said under his breath.

"Look, are you sure you're ok? You've been really off recently?"

Jim ran his hands through his hair, sitting back in his chair. "You're not gonna like this. But you need to know… earlier today, Spock, he told me he wants me to break up with you. He broke up with Uhura and I don't know."

"He wants us to break up?" Bones said, his voice rising slightly.

"Yes."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told him we wouldn't but-"

"But what?" Bones said. Jim looked at him, Bones glared at him, his southern accent coming out again slightly. Jim pushed the plate of food aside, his head in his hands.

"We…"

"You?" Bones rubbed his eyes, trying hard not to appear to over emotional, "Just come out with it Jim. Please, this is killing me."

"We kissed." Jim couldn't bring himself to look at Bones in the eyes. Bones groaned loudly.

"What like a peck or full on…making out?"

"Making out."

"Shit!" Bones said; jumping up from the table and slamming his chair back. He paced around the table several times, running his hands through his hair before standing next to Jim, pinching his brow, his eyes closed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jim said, trying to touch Bones' arm.

"No!" Bones stepped away from him. "You always do this! You always flirt with other people and I have to just sit there and watch you! Jim I _trusted _you! It wasn't even some random person! It was one of my – our closest friends!"

"I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was doing."

"You never think! And what?! You didn't mean to make out with someone else?!" Bones leant against the table, starring off into space. "This is why I was so hesitant to be with you in the first place Jim. You don't think about anyone but yourself." Bones got up from the table.

"Please." Jim said, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to grab Bones hand.

"No Jim. I'm not doing this anymore. You do what you want. How do I know that this is the first time this happened? Or the last? I don't think I can trust you Jim."

"It was just a kiss!"

"But what if it turns into something else? What if it's a kiss one day and then the next you're sleeping with someone else?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen Bones! Please believe me!"

"I can't." Bones smiled weakly at Jim. He grabbed his coat, shrugging it on before walking out of the door. He turned to look at Jim. "Please, don't follow me."

* * *

So that was a little buffer chapter for you guys! I hoped you liked it! What will happen to Bones? Will Jim be able to forgive him?! What about Jim and Spock!


	4. Chapter 4

All right guys, here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank Rubyhair for the support and advice!

* * *

"Bones!" Jim called running down the corridor after him. "Please just let me explain!" Bones didn't reply, but kept walking quickly down the corridor. Jim grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to turn him around. They looked at each other for a moment before Bones retracted his right hand and punched Jim in the face. Jim fell back, landing hard on the ground.

"Leonard?" Jim said quietly. Jim almost never said Bones' first name, something like quilt flashed in Bones' eyes and he half reached out his hand to Jim before backing away slowly.

* * *

Jim sat at the bar, staring into his drink. Someone taped on his shoulder, Jim half hoped it was Bones, but it was Spock. The Vulcan sat down cautiously, not breaking eye contact with Jim. They sat in silence for a second before Spock said, "I am sorry about what I have caused."

"It was my fault." Jim ran a hand through his hair and drained his glass.

"But I kissed you. Surely that would imply that I was the one who-"

"I kissed you back. I admit it you're hot. You're amazing and sexy and if I hadn't been with Bones you probably would have been it but… _Fuck_ Spock, I need Bones. I shouldn't have… it was a mistake."

"It was my fault Jim. I wasn't thinking logically. I believe that as it will soon be my birthday that I will soon be under the pressure of pon farr. Due to our close proximity over the years I thought that these feelings that I harboured for you were from my human side and that I was confused, but I now know that it wasn't. I no longer loved Uhura and the respect that I had for you did turn into love and admiration." Spock said quietly. "As my betrothed mate has died and I and Uhura are no longer together I believed that it would be acceptable to find another mate."

Jim stared at him. "Spock…I thought you had to….repopulate your race or something. Is that even allowed for Vulcans?"

"My future self has ensured me that my race will continue to progress and grow. It is not expressly forbidden on Vulcan for a male to love another male. It is much the same as your race looks on same sex relationships. I think that you would make a good mate, you a strong physically and mentally. You have credentials to your name and are well respected throughout the intergalactic community."

"Spock, I'm flattered but I can't. I love Bones." Jim pinched his brow. "It's not to say that if things were different I wouldn't say no. It's just that. Ugh, I don't know. I know Vulcans need to do pon farr but it can't be me."

They sat in silence long enough that Jim had gotten another drink and finished it in one large swig. Spock sat there staring into space, his hands folded in his lap, his back completely straight.

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement." Spock said, still staring straight ahead.

"Hm?" Jim said, feeling the alcohol's effects.

"I believe that you humans have a way to accommodate this kind of thing. It's a ménage a trois, many of your historical figures have participated in this tradition. I understand that it isn't a perfect arrangement Jim, but it could work."

"I don't think Bones would agree to that. He's not your biggest fan."

"Given time we could grow to like one another." Spock pointed out. "We respect each other and have one thing in common: you."

Jim shook his head. "No Spock it's not going to work. Not between you and me and definitely not between the three of us."

"Jim. I –"

"I know you love me Spock even if every part of Vulcan in you is telling you it's illogical." Jim kissed him on the top of his head before grabbing his leather jacket, shrugging it on. He patted Spock on the shoulder before leaving.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since then. Jim had tried not to contact Bones; he felt it better if Bones was left to cool down on his own. Bones had left a few of his things at Jim's apartment either through forgetting them or he didn't want to come back to get them. One of Bones' old t shirts was still there, along with a pair of his scrubs, his cigarettes and his lighter in the drawer.* Jim didn't want to throw them out. It made it feel like Bones was still there, sort of. Jim had tried to forget about it with a pair of Caitian women but it hadn't helped. If anything it had made him feel worse. He had gone drinking, only to get into several bar fights and be kicked out. Jim felt slightly better than when he and Bones had broken up but it still hurt him slightly. There was no point in wallowing in his self-pity anymore. He felt conflicted and listless. Yes he did love Bones, but the more he thought about him and Spock the more he actually liked the idea, but Bones was always there in the back of his mind. He felt guilty just thinking about it.

Jim was about to get up and take a shower when his communicator beeped. Jim picked it up. "Kirk here." He said, his voice coming up slightly at the end, causing it to sound more like a question than a statement.

"Jim, its Bones." A voice said. Jim's heart skipped a beat.

"Bones? Oh god, Bones –"Jim began to say.

"Can you meet me at my apartment?" Bones said hurriedly.

"Yeah sure. Are you ok Bones?"

"I'm fine." Bones said too quickly for comfort. Bones had switched his communicator off; Jim could hear faint static noises. He closed his communicator and headed out of the door.

* * *

Jim knocked on Bones apartment door twenty minutes later. Jim had rushed down here, probably breaking a few speed limits but it was worth it. Bones answered the door, his hair ruffled, wearing broken in blue jeans and a tight t shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly. Bones had a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out, exhaling smoke slightly into Jim's face.

"Come in then." Bones said gruffly. Jim stepped over the threshold, turning to look at Bones.

"I am so sorry Bones. Are you ok, you sounded worried on the communicator-"Jim began to say. Bones brushed past him into the living room.

"I'm fine." He retorted. Jim followed Bones into the living room.

"Spock?" Jim said. Spock was sitting on Bones' sofa, looking out of place. Spock nodded curtly at Jim. Bones sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Spock, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Spock came to see me after you two had a talk." Bones explained. "He admitted it was fault."

"I did." Spock said shortly. "We have been discussing matters and we believe that we have come to an agreement."

"You did?" Jim said.

"Yes." Spock and Bones said in unison.

"It took some persuasion but we are willing to try. That is, if you are." Spock said. Jim looked at both of them incredulously. Bones got up from the sofa, putting out his cigarette before punching Jim across the face.

"Ow! Dammit!"

"That was for you and Christine." Bones stated.

"That was years ago!"

"Still. It needed to be done." Bones said. They stared at each other before Jim grabbed Bones, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. It will never happen again. I'm such an idiot Bones. Please forgive me." Jim said, tears welling up in his eyes. Bones stroked the back of Jim's head soothingly.

"I forgive you."

Spock cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Shall we?" He suggested.

Jim let go of Bones, looking the older man in the eyes. "I know that you love Spock. And I love you. I'd do anything to make you happy. I want to do this." Bones said, leading the other two men into the bedroom. "I'll just have to put up with Spock for you." Bones pulled his shirt over his head seductively, throwing it somewhere in the room before kissing Jim lightly. He pulled away, smiling wickedly at Jim before turning to Spock. Pulling the Vulcan roughly by his trousers Bones kissed him. Spock clearly wasn't use to this, leaving at his hands by his sides whilst Bones busied himself with unbuttoning Spock's shirt. Spock looked over at Jim, he nodded in reassurance.

Bones pulled off Spock's shirt, ghosting Spock's visible erection with his hand, his other placed on the back of Spock's neck. Jim sat on the bed watching the two of them, his best friends and soon to be his lovers. He could feel himself growing hard already. Bones grabbed Spock, causing him to gasp and kiss Bones roughly. The two fought each other for dominance, Bones nipping Spock's lower lip, groaning into the kiss, his hands going everywhere. They broke apart, Spock kissing Bones' neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. Bones glanced over at Jim, gave him a half smile before pushing Spock onto his knees and undoing his jeans.

"You've got a lot of making up to do, you pointy eared hob goblin." Bones said a strange dominance in his voice that Jim wasn't used to hearing.

Spock reached up, pulling down Bones' jeans, mouthing Bones' erection through his boxers. Jim lent forward, watching the two of them eagerly. "Shit." Jim thought, "This is amazing." He fought the urge to touch himself; he knew what would be coming later and he didn't want to spoil it. He kicked off his own trousers, feeling that they were too constricting. Bones moaned softly, his hips bucking into Spock. Spock pulled Bones' boxers down, revealing Bones' erection, already glistening with precum. He took Bones in his mouth, Bones' head rolled black slightly, putting a hand behind Spock's head. The Vulcan knew what he was doing; taking Bones' in his mouth fully before licking the head, sucking hard and fast, fondling Bones' balls in his hand, rubbing him. Spock licked Bones' balls, teasing him slightly, kissing Bones' navel and nipping at his pelvic bone. Bones' thrust into Spock's mouth again involuntarily. Jim groaned this was too perfect. Spock's head between Bones thighs, the soft moans and gasps, Spock knew what buttons to press for Bones, Jim was surprised it had taken him much longer than that to figure out how Bones liked to get head.

"Stop. Come here. "Jim told them told them. Spock knelt down on the bed beside him, grabbing Jim's hair, pulling his head back. Spock smiled at him before kissing Jim hungrily. Jim laid down on the bed; Spock readjusted himself so he was straddling Jim. Bones sat on the bed too, watching them, his hand sneaking into Jim's boxers but was quickly swatted away by Spock. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, squeezing his ass hard. Spock arched his back, moaning. He shifted himself, rubbing himself against Jim. Spock smiled, hands on either side of Jim's head, grinding him slowly, meticulously. Jim shifted, picking up his hips and settling into the rhythm. Jim could feel himself coming close, just from this, the fire in his gut increasing. He closed his eyes, his hands grabbing Spock's waist roughly.

Bones placed a hand on Spock, causing him to stop. Bones kissed Jim, slipping his tongue into the younger mans mouth, running his tongue over Jim's. Spock got up, pulling off Jim's boxers and taking off the rest of his clothing. Bones grabbed Jim's shirt roughly and pulled it off revealing Jim's sculpted torso. Bones ran his hand over Jim's stomach whilst Spock sat back on the bed.

"Jim," Bones said, "I want you to fuck me." Jim opened his eyes, looking at Bones. He nodded, getting up slowly from the bed, glancing at Spock, flushed like he was from the ordeal only his skin tinged more green than pink, his manhood thick and wet too.

"How should we do this?" Spock asked.

"Have you ever had gay sex before?" Jim asked. Spock shook his head. "Have you ever heard of rimming?" Again Spock shook his head. Jim and Bones exchanged a look.

"Right come here." Bones said, pushing Spock onto his hands and knees on the bed. "You'll like this."

"What is this?" Spock began to say but Bones had already licked Spock's entrance. "Oh my god." Spock said. Bones grabbed Spock's hips, adding pressure to the spot and flicking his tongue. Satisfied with what Bones was doing, Jim walked around the bed, grabbing the lube from one of the drawers on the nightstand. He poured some onto Bones' fingers before coating his own fingers and his dick too. He pushed his fingers into Bones, well aware of what the man could take from previous experience. He pushed two of his fingers in right up to the knuckle, twisting as he did so, so that he would hit the prostrate. He rubbed his fingers over Bones' asshole slowly.

Bones panted, leaning on his arm. "You ready Spock?" He asked. Spock murmured, clearly unaccustomed to this. Bones licked him again then pushed in one of his fingers slowly, trying to get Spock used to it. Spock let out his breath, his head dropping onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" Bones asked.

"Keep going." Spock grunted.

Jim removed his fingers from Bones, pushing himself in. God, how he missed this and it had only been a couple of weeks. Starting off slowly Jim dragged himself out of Bones before plunging himself back in causing Bones to jerk. Jim had hit exactly where he had wanted to hit. Jim grabbed hold of Bones' hips to steady himself and continued to fuck the older man quickly and roughly from behind. He needed this so badly not just the release, but Bones and Spock. He needed both of them by his side to help him not just on the enterprise but on earth as well. He wanted them to be there with him for the rest of his life. The look of ecstasy on his lovers face pushed him over the edge, he came almost embarrassingly quickly. He pulled himself out, panting slightly, leaning on Bones to catch his breath back.

Bones flipped Spock over onto his back, so that he was now facing Jim and Bones. Bones shifted to the side, letting Jim take over for him. Jim poured more lube onto his fingers and pushed two fingers in. Spock gasped, half in pain half in ecstasy. Jim crooked his fingers, brushing Spock's prostrate. He pumped his fingers in and out of Spock, twisting them as he did so, watching his lover squirm beneath him, he quickened his pace almost too roughly. He wanted Spock to feel how badly he wanted him in the morning. Satisfied with what he had done said to Bones, "Take over for me." Jim took his fingers out, lying back down on the bed next to Spock.

"Are you sure? I mean he's yours?"

"No Bones. I want you to do it. It's only fair seeing as what I did to you."

"Do you agree to this Spock?" Bones asked. "Yes." Spock sighed contentedly.

"This may hurt Spock." Jim told him.

"It will be worth it." Spock replied, kissing Jim softly. Bones pushed Spock's legs open; hungrily he licked the whole way up Spock's stomach before grabbing his own erection and pushing himself into Spock. Spock gasped again but was silenced by Jim's kisses. Jim tried to keep Spock distracted so he wouldn't feel that he was in much pain. Bones moaned, "Jesus you're so tight." He pulled himself out slowly and then back in rather gently. Bones stopped; making sure that Spock was alright before continuing, picking up the pace. The two moaned together, Spock a writhing mess under Bones. Jim lent up, grabbing Spock's erection and pumping quickly, running his thumb over the slit and rubbing the head before drawing his hand away. Spock picked up his hips to meet Bones' rubbing himself against the doctor. "You like that don't you?" Bones growled. "You dirty slut."

"I'm not the slut. That's you." Spock retorted. "Humans are sluts, slaves to their basic needs and desires." Bones pulled himself out slowly before plunging back into Spock quickly. He gasped aloud.

"You keep telling yourself that when it's Pon farr." Bones said, softening his remark by kissing Spock on the lips. The two groaned, kissing each other on the neck, the face, slightly behind the ear. Spock came first, crying something in Vulcan and not long after Bones came too.

Bones laid down on the bed breathing heavily. Spock kissed Jim softly before leaning over to kiss Bones as well. He laid down so that Jim was in the middle. "Thank you." Jim said to both of them.

Bones rummaged in his nightstand pulling out another cigarette, "Don't mention it babe."

"How's this going to work?" Jim asked. "Is this just going to be a one off or?"

Bones looked over at Spock and shrugged. "The Vulcan is a pretty good lay I'll give him that."

"Thank you." Spock cut in. "You are very…talented, both of you. I think it would be good if we continued this relationship."

Jim pulled Bones and Spock into him. "I love you Bones."

"I love you too." Bones grunted, taking a drag.

"And I love you Spock." Jim added.

"I feel...love towards you too Jim." Spock said slowly. Jim grinned to himself. "Bones. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"I could grow to tolerate you Spock." Bones said.

"I feel the same way." Spock replied, leaning up to look at his lovers. He smiled, kissing them both again before snuggling into Jim's arms. They laid like that for what felt hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a cow to write! Yay ménage a trois!

* I have a theory that Bones smokes even though it is bad for your health because a lot of doctor's smoke and it just kinda suits Bones I think.


End file.
